The subject invention relates to methods and systems for controlling harmonic pinion torque correction in steering systems.
Steering systems often have unwanted variations in the amount of steering torque that must be applied by a driver. One source is the phasing of the upper and lower cardan joints on an intermediate shaft. Cardan joints phasing imperfections will cause a cyclical variation in the steering torque applied by a driver that repeats every 180 degrees of the steering wheel. A goal in the design of any steering system is to eliminate, or at least minimize, unwanted steering torque variations that are felt by a driver. The best approach to eliminate these torque variations is to eliminate or minimize them at the source, however, due to various limitations and trade-offs, torque variations will always be present to some degree.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for correcting torque variations.